A Silent Language
by WestOfThyMoon
Summary: just a shortish drabble, really no summary for it. hinted sasunaru, cursing and maybe horrible-ness plus char death, second story please be kind, review;


Well This was not planned but I had to write it...hmm...second story...I feel like no one loves me only two people reviewed my first story...waahhhh--curls in corner of emo-ness--well anyway at least I have cake--waves cake around angrily--well enjoy my pointless second story...waaahhhhh--pouts--

Summary: just a shortish drabble, sasunaru. please read and enjoy:)

Warning: cursing...mmm...hinted sasunaru....um character deatha nd absolute crappy writting.

Disclaimer: not yet. hehe.

Quickie: um...a beta? pretty please? if anyone loves me or think I have potiential...--bribes with food--a way to a beta is through their stomach...or was that men? ah hell.

**MyPageBreakOfTheFirstDegree**

No one seems to hear it, only me I can hear every word they say behind their words, every word they don't say and every word they think but they can't see mine, I don't mind I simply push those thoughts aside for later and let myself be happy so it's not fake I'm hiding nothing I'm simply biding my time.

"naruto are you feeling alright?" I nod, of course I am, I smile gently and she nods she sees it's true and it is any other feelings have been pushed aside to figure out and deal with later.

"we gaining on him" they all turn to me, what are they expecting me to cry? To be angry? I can't this is a direct mission if I want my dream I have to do this, it's the way things are. My mission is to deal sasuke's killing blow, then the council will allow be to be hokage, my dream, is very soon in my grasp.

"naruto are you sure? We could always—"

"sakura be quiet or you'll give away our position, do not speak anymore of it"

"you can't—"

"haruno be quiet" I'm not sure why she doesn't hit me, she simply moves away then freezes, he's here. I turn slowly ignoring the sudden pain at his guarded completely blank expression, his stance shows no holding back, I move forward and pull my anbu mask off and step forward

"uchiha sasuke you have been dubbed a threat to konoha and must be terminated by order of the Konohagakure council of elders, do you understand these accusations and the charge?" he says nothing but in his stance is silent resignation, in everyone else's is reluctance to move and want to knock me unconscious to save me, he doesn't move as I move forward

"I asked you a question uchiha" he moves to kill but I had seen this, he is predictable, him and his silence is almost louder than when he speaks I don't move and he falters only slightly, before it pierces. Screams and shouts fill the air, why hadn't I moved? My dream was in grasp but I couldn't obtain it my dream had and always would be sasuke. I smile tightly

"that hurt"

"you didn't dodged" why the fuck didn't you move?! I know you can!

"stupid your faster, remember I'm just a dobe?" I want him to say it, it's my last request, it's silent I wonder if he can hear it, he pulls the blade out without a word snarling at anyone who comes near he shows nothing but I can feel his anger and pain

"dobe" he hisses, he's frustrated "I…damn you dobe" I love you, I smirk

"teme I know" he scowls

"die and I'll kill you"

"irony" his face blanks

"I would not have come back, I have told you there is no place for me" I was coming back, why?

"the council requested I do this personally if I wished to be hokage ever, it's my dream" He doesn't pick me up, he can understand me now maybe he always could and I just didn't see it, how long had we really known? When had we begun our silence?

"naruto" it's a whisper and it says so much I smile weakly, for once it's fake but it doesn't matter he's heard me anyways, sakura is screaming still but now it's louder more panicked, something about saving and konoha and sasuke being an idiot. I smile things never change no matter the circumstances, sasuke will always get stuck saving me, sakura will follow, sasuke and I fight till silence ensues and in the end it's a never ending circle, our silence and hidden words speaking the truth in ways we don't understand. But maybe now I can have the courage to just speak what I want, without my silent language…too bad I can't move, I flinch as lips touch mine lightly I can't hear the words but I don't need to. I wonder sasuke; does it always rain when we're together? I can hear my silent answer of more rain, I love you never forget.

ThePageBreakOfTheEndingKind

otay thats a wrap people, well please review it's only my second and I really would liket o know if I'm just utter crap or what? if you liked this please check out my other one-shot and look out for first chaps and preview to be out shortly, much love to reviewers and a huge thank you to my two first reviewers...even if one only said huh? .

BYE!!!!


End file.
